choroqfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:LunaHydreigon
Welcome to the Road Trip Adventure Wiki! So, you're new to this wiki? Thanks for your edit on the File:1.png page! We hope you make more contributions, because we need all the help we can get! If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, be sure to visit the "Community portal" for a starting point. From there you can create articles and start a life on this Wiki! Also check out the help pages for assistance in editing. Remember, that one important page on this wiki is the page. You can find all the deletions, edits, moves etc. Also, bookmark it for future reference. Talk pages are there for discussion about a certain subject. You can talk about the user or the article, and inform anyone of any major changes or edits. Remember to sign every discussion or talk page with four tildes (~~~~). You can also click the button on the edit toolbar to do the same thing. So remember to sign each page with ~~~~. You can also edit your signature by creating a for it. So, thanks for joining the Road Trip Adventure wiki and hope you have a great time helping others! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Crescendospectredragon (talk) 19:26, May 23, 2014 (UTC) Thank you Great to see you've been making quite a redesign of the wiki. Love it. You've done so much that I don't even know where to begin. I haven't had a lot of time to work on this wiki, but you really are the true MVP here. Anyways to get to the point, I've given you admin rights and I have a few suggestions. Make sure the games are named by their Japanese titles. It's simpler to have games called Choro Q HG 1, 2, 3, 4 and so on than it is to have Gadget Racers mean two entirely different games, so I'd like you to edit based on that. Second, try and edit articles on a third-person narrative. Try not to use I, or you. Instead say player or gamers, etc. Finally, have fun with this. I won't be here as much as I'd like, but please do nothing but good on this wiki Best regards, Gerarghini (talk) 00:46, July 3, 2014 (UTC) Well I do own the TerraMonstersWorldGalaxy Wikia. ;) So I wouldn't do anything bad. I have actually installed a working PCSX2 also. So I am reuploading pictures. Though only for Seek and Destroy, Choro Q HG 4, and Road Trip Adventure (EU Version). C: For the rest of the Choro Q games I might look for walkthroughs, hopefully Royaltf427's Youtube Videos will help since he is trying to do all Let's Plays of ALL Choro Q Series. Now about Gadget Racers, I have NO CLUE. Where to begin, but I will fix the current one to HG 3 since that's the one I know most about. You must thank Collagen, the Merger TerraMonsters Wikias's expert coder. Without him, the Templates and Front Page would not be like so. ;) Would you please make him a Admin as he can fix and code this wikia into something like this: http://terramonstersworldgalaxy.wikia.com/wiki/Terra_Monsters_World_Galaxy_Wiki Don't worry he is very hepful and won't vandalise anything. Right now I am working on Road Trip Adventure and it's Parts. Hopefully those will be done in a couple of weeks? Depends on my time as I am currently creating a game. And finally Thank you for giving me Admin, the page dumps and such were really beginning to annoy me and I was going to place them all in "Mark for Delection". xD I will do my best to make this wikia great! :) LunaHydreigon (talk) 16:47, July 3, 2014 (UTC)